Hereno's Fictional Penis
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=113520&#entry3040898 |date = 12th October 2012 |status = Active |color = Green }} Hereno's Fictional Penis is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between the New Sith Order and Shangri-La. It was announced on October 12, 2012. Text of the Treaty Introduction The New Sith Order and Tetris are very similar alliances. One of our similarities is that we like each other (another one is that we hate most of you but that's neither here nor now). We like each other so much that we decided to sign this treaty that will probably result in a lot of “lolwut” and “no u didn't”. Honestly I don't really know why people expected better of either of us though. Anyways, here goes. Article I: Peace is a Cake NSO and Tetris recognize that a high score means working together, and therefore will not engage in hostilities against their partners in crime. This includes unpausing the game while the other is on the toilet. Article II: Impending Doom Both signatories will inform the others if they come across information that may be pertinent to interruption of respective world domination plans. Article III: Aid is for the Weak Line blocks and lightsabers should be given to help the weaker, crappier alliance if they have found themselves to have failed. This is not mandatory, but is recommended in the spirit of this union. Article IV: The Good Stuff Should one of the signatories be subject to attack, the New Sith Order and Tetris hereby agree to mutually defend one another by any means requested. This includes all manner of things like coalition channels, 3AM queries, and blaming Youwish. Should one of the signatories be subject to attack for fighting due to the obligations of another treaty (which is unlikely because we're both bound to get rolled at some point for our own dumb actions), the mutual defense clause of this treaty will be considered optional. Article V: The 'Other' Good Stuff If either signatory decides to attack a third party, that signatory may request military assistance from the other signatory. That signatory may choose to, but are not obliged to, honor the request, but it is encouraged. Article VI: eLawyers Both signatories reserve the right to use their heads and request that the not-being-attacked alliance stays out of the conflict, in spite of the obligatory nature of this treaty. The not-being-attacked alliance should respect the wishes of their partner, but is not obligated to. The intelligent would see this as pretty common sense behavior, but the OWF is in no way intelligent. Article VII: Extermination Should either party feel the need to end this marvellous treaty, handcrafted by Varianz and Hereno themselves over a pair of hot keyboards, they may spit in the face of our efforts and choose to end our time together. Reasons will be given in private for such blasphemy, and this treaty will continue to matter for 72 hours after the cessation of said awkward breakup conversation. Signatories For New Sith Order *'Rayvon' ~ Emperor *'Dilber' ~ Dark Lord *'Joe Stupid' ~ Sith Lord *'rabonnobar' ~ Sith Lord For Shangri-La *'Haruhi (Elrich von Richt)', Harbinger of Shangri-La *'USMC123', Harbinger of Shangri-La *'Hereno', Keeper *'Rudolph', Steward of Foreign Affairs *'Bdiah', Steward of Defense *'Kenfolk', Steward of Education *'Tank4ever', Steward of Recruitment *'Diablofan', Steward of Internal Affairs *'Horo the Wise Wolf', Steward of Finance Category:Shangri-La Category:New Sith Order